


Living in Tirion

by silvertrails



Series: Melethron [32]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Glorfindel in Tirion after leaving Middle-earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in Tirion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minuial_Nuwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/gifts).



By CC  
September, 2014

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This double drabble was written for Min. In CC-verse, Glorfindel is Findis’ son, and his father, Morifindë, is my character.

* * *

It was a relief to sleep calmly with no nightmares, Elladan mused as he lay on his bed, eyes closed. He was feeling slightly cold, though, so he tightened the covers around his body and opened his eyes. Where was Glorfindel? 

They were living in a house as far away as possible from their parents, near the eastern gates of Tirion. Elladan was comfortable enough, and he went riding out of the city whenever he could. 

“Are you ready to leave the bed, Dan?”

Elladan blinked sleepily and looked up at Glorfindel. He was holding a bed-tray with breakfast, and the scent of herbal tea and honey made him realize how hungry he was. Glorfindel looked stunning too, long hair loosely held back in a braid, eyes bright.

“You are spoiling me, Laurë,” Elladan said in Quenya. He was more used to speaking in Sindarin, but though his Quenya was good enough, there were always variations in the Quenya spoken in Aman. It was good to practice.

“Then nothing has changed, has it?” Glorfindel said. 

Elladan grinned and opened his lips for a morning kiss. He was alive, and with Glorfindel. There was nothing else he could ask of life.

* * *

Please note that I do not give permission to anyone to translate or remix my stories. This is not negotiable.


End file.
